


Suffering emotionally

by Jessica_Prince



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Prince/pseuds/Jessica_Prince
Summary: Im a bad bitch you can’t kill me





	Suffering emotionally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im a girl from Texas and i love Cheese-Itz. I hope you like my pokemon dream. Say in the comments if you want a new ep

One city, far, far away some pokemons lived a happy life. Oof. There was a pokemon couple that included pikachu and Eevee. They are really happy together. One day there was a horrible man who liked to eat pokemons. He is not nice. Oof. “ ohh noo there is a mean man” then the man ate all the pokemons in teh city. Baiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
